Sasukebebé parecía una niñita
by Kuroko Lioncourt
Summary: ... o véase también: "Cuando Naruto le insinuó algo terriblemente femenino a Sasuke". ¡Los días tranquilos como éste eran fatales para Naruto!


_**M**__αsαsнι __**B**__αsтαяd __**K**__ιsнιмσтσ._

•

•

Era una mañana relativamente agradable, con los rayos del sol de primavera que te calentaban la piel de forma suave. Naruto sabía que en días así, tranquilos, él no podía estarse tranquilo de ninguna forma, por lo que ahora era momento de meter la pata o molestar a alguien.

Y ese alguien, por supuesto, tenía nombre y apellido: Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Qué otra persona tenía la suerte de ser molestada por Naruto? Sólo él —además de que lo conoce de hace años, vamos—.

Por eso, ahora Naruto cerraba la puerta de su departamento para caminar los veinte metros que separaban al Uchiha de él. Paso, paso, paso, y el blanco pasillo de paredes picudas parecía hospital. Así de mal. Y en cosa de un minuto, la puerta caoba que pertenecía a Sasuke estaba delante de su nariz.

Con el dedo tocó el botón del timbre, _el cual era brutalmente desagradable, como si fuera alguien hubiera querido hacer música fúnebre usando el violín como guitarra, _y esperó.

Oyó los pasos de Sasuke quien parecía estar murmurando no sé qué de algún estúpido que llama a la puerta en un día así. "_Ah, claro, Naruto, el idiota que tengo por vecino"_. Bla, bla, bla.

El ruido raro que hace la manija al ser girada se escuchó, y la antipática cara de Sasuke apareció al frente suyo.

—Buenos días, Sasuke —saludó cordial Naruto.

—¿Buenos qué?

—Días.

—Sí sé, tonto.

Naruto sonrió. _Es que los días tranquilos son taaan aburridos…_

—¿Entonces para qué preguntas cosas que ya sabes?

—Porque desconfío de ti.

—¿De moi? —teatralizó-de-manera-malísima tocándose la mano con el pecho.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Nada.

—¿Y para qué…? —Sasuke arrugó el ceño. Suspiró. Se retiró un poco de pelo de la frente. _Sexy pelo y sexy frente_. Cerró y abrió los ojos, desfrunciendo, y… —Si no quieres nada, me voy.

Naruto ágilmente pudo interponerse entre la puerta y Sasuke.

—¡Oye, espera!

—¿Qué?

—¿No quieres saber el motivo que me lleva a querer verte justo hoy? —inquirió sonriente.

—A ver… —meditó como "si sé qué me tratas de decir, pero como quiero hacerme el interesante un momento, haré que pienso"— Como hoy es un día tranquilo, de mis favoritos, tú en tu retorcida mente dijiste: "Ah, es un buen momento para molestar al increíble de Sasuke", por lo que te cambiaste de ropa e hiciste el esfuerzo de levantar tu enorme trasero y venir para acá, ¿o me equivoco?

—¡No tengo un trasero inmen…! —Naruto se calló como si hubiera descubierto algo que cambiaría el mundo— ¿Te fijas en mi trasero?

—¿Q-qué? ¡Claro que no, idiota! —Tosió un poco— ¿Cómo se te ocurre que me voy a fijar en _eso_? —se escandalizó.

—¿Entonces te fijas en otras cosas?

—Deja de hablar mierda y dime qué es lo que quieres.

—Huy, ya, si yo sé que te fijas en cositas mías… —murmuró para sí, ganándose un golpe en el brazo— Bueno, bueno, como el tiempo es oro, y yo soy más valioso que el tiempo, pero como tu eres _tan_ materialista, el tiempo vale mucho para ti… te diré así sin más lo que vengo a comentarte.

Sasuke guardó silencio.

—Porque escuché algo bastante interesante…

Sasuke siguió guardando silencio.

—… y como es tan interesante, quise compartirlo contigo, para que veas que soy buena persona…

Ídem.

—… además que tu mamá me cae así de bien…

—¿¡Vas a hablar de una vez, Naruto! —Sasuke soltó un ruido impaciente.

—Ya, ya, ya, ahora te digo…

—Te estoy esperando…

—Okey, aquí va —Naruto tomó aire, y haciéndose de la actitud "escúchame porque esto es vital para tu vida" dijo—: ¿Es verdad que todo el mundo pensaba que eras mujer cuando naciste? ¿Así como una niña?

Tres. Dos. Uno… ¡y la furia de Sasuke ON!

—¿Quién te dijo eso esa estupidez?

—Tu madre.

—¡Dile…! ¿Pero cómo? ¡Es mentira! Es decir… Dios, yo no era una niña —Sasuke no sabía qué decir, convirtiéndose nuevamente en víctima del cruel Naruto— ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir semejante imbecilidad? ¡Deja de comentarme idioteces de esa magnitud!

Naruto rió.

—¿Te toca tu lado femenino que hable de ese tema?

—Naruto, no me hagas…

—¿Y usaste faldita? ¿Te pusieron ropa de bebé rosada? ¡Aaw, qué adorable! Yo también pienso que te viene, es decir, tienes una cara muy…

—¿También? —Sasuke ya no era bonito con la cara de qué-mierda que ponía ahora.

—Claro, todos pensamos lo mismo. Y cuando digo todos, es TODOS, con todas sus letras.

—Otra palabra más, te lo advierto, y no responderé…

Sí, sí, lo que digas, Sasuke. ¿Pero qué le importaba a Naruto tus amenazas?

—¡Mira como tiemblo, Sasukito! ¿Me vas a pegar con sus finas manos?

—¿Deseas ver lo que estas manos pueden hacer? A ver si piensas que ahora soy mujer.

Naruto no salió del departamento de Sasuke hasta el día siguiente. Y con dudoso aspecto traspasó la puerta que separaba la vivienda del Uchiha con el pasillo estilo hospital del edificio.

•

_Omg, sí, ahorá sí que sí estoy de vuelta con mil y un fics sin terminar que terminaré ahora (suuper interesante XD, nótese el sarcasmo e.e). ¡Y si no lo hago entonces que me acribille una bandada de leones con gangrena!  
Como sólo ayer me lei el manga 500 (con esto de que no tengo Internet y ahora estoy en el ciber) se me ocurrió en un plisplas, porque que Kushina haya pensado que Bebé Sasuke era niña me hizo gracia... y me enrabió, porque Sasuke no es el niño bueno que todos querían que fuera T´T. _

_En fin... ¡gracias por leer! :D Veryamorousyous (?)_


End file.
